<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>if i get more reactions like that, i'm into anything by softtkitten</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29200380">if i get more reactions like that, i'm into anything</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/softtkitten/pseuds/softtkitten'>softtkitten</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anxiety, Blowjobs, Bottom Han Jisung | Han, Breathplay, Breeding, Coffee Shops, Coming Untouched, Cum Play, Cute Han Jisung | Han, Dacryphilia, Daddy Kink, Dance Instructor Lee Minho | Lee Know, Dialogue, Dirty Talk, Dom Lee Minho | Lee Know, Dom/sub, Dry Humping, Edging, Emotional Sex, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, Han Jisung | Han is a Panicked Gay, Han jisung is sensitive, Headspace, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, Lee Minho | Lee Know is a Confident Gay, M/M, Mentioned Bang Chan, No Angst, Pet Names, Pet Play, Rapper Han Jisung | Han, Shy Han Jisung | Han, Smut, Social Anxiety, Sub Han Jisung | Han, Subspace, Texting, Top Lee Minho | Lee Know, han is a polite boi, handjobs, intense sex(?, it's like emotional and a bit intense, it's so minor it's barely even there, kitten han jisung, let's make 'teary' an actual state someone can be in, like just hand. neck. yes., not physically tho, protecc han jisung, sung is flexible, sung is insecure, sungie talks cutely, that part is short tho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:54:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,923</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29200380</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/softtkitten/pseuds/softtkitten</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“what is it kitten?” he felt sung’s dick twitch at the pet name, sung always finding it his favorite. he had recently discovered this pet play kink, both sungie's and his own. before, he used those nicknames just as nice names and nothing more, but when he found out about the hidden kitty he had as a boyfriend, he loved it.</p><p>or:</p><p>minho left to work without giving sungie his good morning kissie and now he has to deal with the subbiest jisung's ever been (not complaining).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>265</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>if i get more reactions like that, i'm into anything</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>tw: there's a part that talks about social anxiety in a situation, sung speaks a bit weird while he's in his subspace, like in 3rd person and missing some letters, very minor choking, daddy kink and use of pet names, dacryphilia, there's no degradation whatsoever and i think that's it<br/>if there is any warning i missed, please let me know and i'l add it immediately, the last thing i want to do is make someone feel bad or uncomfortable<br/>hii this is my first time writing a fic so yeah<br/>hope you enjoy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>it was a day like any other… kind of. jisung had the day off because chan insisted  he was overworking himself without noticing and minho had gone to the dance studio very early, only leaving sungie a note saying he had a student that needed to practice some more because he was auditioning for a dance company, so he wanted to help him.</p><p>sometimes jisung couldn’t believe how such a cold and scary looking guy could be so warm and kind. </p><p>the first time they had met was in a coffee shop, where jisung was working on some lyrics, sitting next to the door by the window and, since his attention span wasn’t the best, as soon as he heard the bell on the door that signalled someone had entered the shop, he couldn’t help but look up and in walked a gorgeous boy. </p><p>when said person felt the intensity of someone looking at him, he turned his head to watch a cute boy with sparkly wide eyes and round cheeks, which were so red he was sure they could hurt. as soon as his eyes met the other’s eyes, the cute boy lowered his head, looking even more flustered than he thought possible, to which he smirked. now jisung was imagining a million scenarios in his head that involved the intimidating gaze of the greek god that had entered the shop, but he decided to stop daydreaming, since he had a reason to be there: finish this fucking song because it’s due in two days and he still had to write like 2 verses, so he came to the shop to change scenery, since he was currently facing a writer’s block. still, he couldn’t stop thinking about that beautiful man, who was now on his phone sitting a few tables away from him. </p><p>aaand he was looking at him again, he really needs to focus, but when he saw the guy’s face he looked angry, and was he scary when angry. he had such a powerful stare jisung knew he would never want to anger that man. he forced himself to keep working on the lyrics and leave the person that angered the guy his best wishes.</p><p>15 minutes later jisung really needed a break, he felt like his head could explode. he decided on buying something to relax, and what better to calm his anxiety than coffee (note the sarcasm), so he went to the counter, which had 3 people waiting. as soon as he was in the line, and thanks to jisung’s luck, the greek god from earlier stood right behind him, now with a more neutral face (which was still intimidating) so he just looked in front of him, trying to avoid how nice the other’s height felt behind him.</p><p>the 3 people in line had gone quickly and it was his turn, so he ordered. when the coffee was ready, he was getting ready to pay and when he searched his pockets… great. he was so stressed out he forgot his wallet, he was nervous enough to have to ask this stranger for his coffee, but now he was on the brink of an anxiety attack. searching every pocket desperately and in his head a million reasons why he should never go out again, already thinking of going home with a mental breakdown.</p><p>minho noticed the guy’s stress (apart from his cuteness) and decided to help him, so he tapped on his shoulder. when jisung felt it and turned around, stopping himself from getting all those previous thoughts back, he looked up and felt his breath get knocked out. when he finally got back to real life, he looked down and started saying every apology he could think of. </p><p>“i’m so so sorry i didn’t mean to make you wait, i’m so stupid i forgot my wallet and now you’re angry because i’m wasting your time and i should never go out again i’m so so sorry-” he was almost blabbering at this point when minho finally understood what was happening, remembering he could look scary with his sharp features, so he interrupted the poor boy’s blabbering.</p><p>“hey hey sweetheart breathe, it’s okay, i was just gonna offer you to pay, don’t worry. breathe with me”. with this jisung did what the beautiful boy was asking him to do, too in his head to notice the pet name, inhaling with him… exhaling with him… </p><p>when he finally calmed down, he realized he hadn’t understood anything he said before asking him to breathe from how panicked he was, so in a tiny voice he said “thank you for that, i’m sorry, what did you say? i couldn’t understand” .</p><p>minho felt like he could die from the stranger’s cuteness, “cute” he exhaled almost inaudibly. he replied with the friendliest face possible, not wanting to scare the boy further “it’s okay honey, i was offering to pay for your coffee”, and there went jisung’s blushing, this time catching the pet name.</p><p>“umm thank you for the offer but i don’t want to waste your money, ‘cause i don’t think i’ll be able to repay you. i don't really know you”. </p><p>minho was about to say he didn’t need to pay him back until he thought of another plan. “hmm i guess i’ll have to get your number and see you again then, to repay me, you know”.<br/>
jisung obliviously stuttered an answer “umm yeah okay, thank you so much” and from there they got to know each other, went on dates and here they were, 6 months later, almost living together, since sungie slept over at min’s anytime he could.</p><p>so now here was sungie, laying in their (min's) bed, without a good morning kiss, which indicated it would be a tough day. he got up and started his routine of brushing his teeth, showering and putting on clothes, choosing to wear min’s yellow hoodie and nothing else, since he wasn’t going out today, next he went to the kitchen, where he saw min had made him breakfast. he sat on the couch in the living room, turning on the tv and just laid around until he had to eat lunch.</p><p>After that he went to the bedroom in search of his phone, which he hadn’t noticed he had forgotten, and went back to the couch. turning on his phone he saw min had sent him messages.</p><p>Minmin (daddy) &lt;3<br/>
hey baby<br/>
did you have breakfast??<br/>
Sent 11:02am</p><p>i’ll suppose you’re still sleeping and not ignoring me...<br/>
oh me? i’m having a little break from helping my student with his hard choreography, thanks for asking honey<br/>
Sent 11:28am</p><p>is baby sungie mad that i didn’t give him his good morning kiss?<br/>
Sent 12:06pm</p><p>heyyyyyyy &gt;:(<br/>
it’s like the 4th time i’m on my phone to check on you, don’t ignore meee<br/>
Sent 12:44pm</p><p>Sungie baby<br/>
babyyyyyy sorryyyyy<br/>
i left my phone in our bedroom :((<br/>
Sent 13:08pm</p><p> </p><p>Minmin (daddy) &lt;3<br/>
fucking finally sung<br/>
i was actually getting frustrated and worried at the same time<br/>
Sent 13:14pm</p><p>Sungie baby<br/>
pls don’t get mad :’(<br/>
Sent 13:14pm</p><p>Minmin (daddy) &lt;3<br/>
you’ll have to make it up to me ;)<br/>
Sent 13:15pm</p><p>Sungie baby<br/>
&gt;.&lt;<br/>
Sent 13:15pm</p><p>Minmin (daddy) &lt;3<br/>
baby…<br/>
you know the rules<br/>
words please<br/>
Sent 13:15pm</p><p>Sungie baby<br/>
but-<br/>
you’re at workkkk<br/>
Sent 13:15pm</p><p>Minmin (daddy) &lt;3<br/>
doesn’t mean there are no rules now, does it?<br/>
Sent 13:16pm</p><p>Sungie baby<br/>
no, daddy<br/>
oh btw are you finished already?? since you're texting me :D<br/>
Sent 13:16pm</p><p>Minmin (daddy) &lt;3<br/>
that’s more like it<br/>
and no baby, i’m on lunch break<br/>
Sent 13:16pm</p><p>Sungie baby<br/>
hmph :(<br/>
Sent 13:16pm</p><p>Minmin (daddy) &lt;3<br/>
now now don’t pout baby boy, i know the emojis are the exact same faces you make while texting<br/>
i’ll try to come home as early as possible pumpkin<br/>
Sent 13:17pm</p><p>Sungie baby<br/>
okiee<br/>
miss you :(<br/>
*open photo*<br/>
(mirror selfie with sungie sitting on the floor like an anime girl, having<br/>
added clip-on white cat ears on his head, with his (min’s) hoodie making little paws on the floor and covering his crotch)<br/>
Sent 13:17pm</p><p>Minmin (daddy) &lt;3<br/>
fuck baby<br/>
is kitten needy??<br/>
so naughty sending me this while i’m around people<br/>
Sent 13:20pm (time skip spent admiring sungie)</p><p>Sungie baby<br/>
mmhm<br/>
you know i miss you when you’re gone<br/>
and i’m still upset that i didn’t get my kissie<br/>
Sent 13:20pm</p><p>Minmin (daddy) &lt;3<br/>
awww i’m sorry buttercup<br/>
are you feeling sensitive today baby?<br/>
Sent 13:21pm</p><p>Sungie baby<br/>
mmhm<br/>
need daddy<br/>
when r u coming back??<br/>
Sent 13:21pm</p><p>Minmin (daddy) &lt;3<br/>
I just finished having lunch so it’ll be 1 hour and i’m coming back<br/>
i’ll be back before you know it<br/>
i have to go now, don’t do something you’ll regret bub<br/>
Sent 13:21pm</p><p>Sungie baby<br/>
it’s impossible if you call me all those pretty names :(<br/>
okie go and don’t come late<br/>
I love you<br/>
Sent 13:22pm</p><p>Minmin (daddy) &lt;3<br/>
you know i can’t help but call you pretty names when you’re so precious<br/>
i love you more baby<br/>
Sent 13:22pm</p><p>1 hour and 15 minutes later, sungie was still watching tv when he heard the door open. jumping from where he was lying down, he ran to the door to see a sweaty minho with a smile on his face, which widened at the sight of his pretty sungie wearing only cat ears and his hoodie. sungie hugged him immediately, min’s arms going to his waist.</p><p>“hi kitten, i missed you” minho said with a smile, hearing next a little “missed you too” muffled by his scarf, where sungie was currently stuffing his face. hearing a subtle whine to his voice, he tried pulling sungie away to properly look at him. </p><p>“hey baby, let me see my prince’s pretty face”, sungie whined, not wanting to let go. </p><p>“bub i won’t let go of you, i just want to see my cute baby”, sungie let him pull him away with a huff and a pout.</p><p>“hey hey don’t give me that pout sweetheart” minho said before kissing his bottom lip, to which sungie responded with a thousand desperate pecks. grabbing his puffy cheeks, minho held him for a second to let jisung and himself breathe.</p><p>when minho finally looked at him, he saw the most sparkly, almost teary eyes and flushed cheeks, exactly how he looked when he was in his overwhelming subspace, because when sungie was so subby it was a very intense feeling, where he would do anything to be a good boy (which had already caused problems in his previous relationships). </p><p>“hey baby you’re all worked up, look at me prince”. sungie looked up from where he was looking intensely at min’s lips, and when their eyes met all sung could do was whine, high and desperate. “can you use your words to tell me what got you all needy bub?”.</p><p>it took some seconds for sungie to understand what min was saying when he finally was able to reply shyly, tiny and slurred “kitty didn’t get any kissies an’ was thinking about when daddy would come back an’ it overwhelmed him”.</p><p>“my pretty prince, you could have called me. i would’ve helped you at least until i got home” said minho while he caressed the fluffy and rosy cheeks.<br/>
“didn’ wanna bother you, especially when you were coming back 'cause you were in public. thought baby could wait until you got here but couldn’ ” the third person speech making min coo at his cuteness, but he knew he needed to calm sungie down.<br/>
“okay kitten, let’s go lay down and cuddle, hm?” sungie blushed at the name and nodded desperately.</p><p>once on their messy but cozy bed, already changed into more comfy clothes (sweatpants and a tank top that looked way to good for jisung’s sake), min opened his arms and sung jumped right into them, on his right side, stuffing his face in his neck, fixing his cat ears and moving his left leg to basically straddle minho’s muscular thigh.</p><p>they stayed like that for some minutes until min felt sungie almost grind shyly on his leg.</p><p>with a small chuckle minho said “baby… whatcha doing?”.</p><p>jisung raised his head and looked at him with a confused face, tilting his head to the side like a confused puppy.</p><p>“you were grinding on me, kitten” said min with a soft smile.</p><p>sungie’s eyes widened and his ears got red, he looked down and whispered a small “ ‘m sorry” before hiding in min’s neck.</p><p>even after having been so long since they first had sex, jisung was still embarrassed about it, always feeling insecure even if min told him he loved him being subby or not.</p><p>softly grabbing his face from where he was hiding, min said “hey kitten, it’s okay. you’re so teary today baby”</p><p>and in a soft voice, almost a whisper, sung answered “feel needy but embarrassed ‘cause i didn’t know i was doing that and i didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable, i’m so sorry-” his eyes tearing up even more.</p><p>“now now kitten, you’re getting all worked up again. breathe with me”</p><p>after calming down, sungie whispered “can kitten get a kissie please? missed you so much”</p><p>“of course bub” replied minho before giving him the softest slow and intense kiss, licking sung’s bottom lip asking for entrance, to which sungie shivered before granting it to him.</p><p>getting completely on top of him, jisung straddled min, his body flush against his lover’s. he felt minho’s hands going to his hips and that’s when he remembered he wasn’t wearing any pants, only his small baby blue panties, which led him to remember the photo he sent minho a few hours ago. he broke the kiss to look at min, only to see his eyes full of lust.</p><p>“does my kitty want something?”</p><p>sungie whined, placing his chin on min’s chest and looking at him with a pout, feeling like he was being mocked.</p><p>“you have to tell me if you need something, bub. i can’t read your mind” said min with a smirk, knowing exactly what his baby needed.</p><p>with all the courage he could muster, sung said “wan’ you to touch kitty please” with the 4th pout of the day.</p><p>“see that’s better baby, and of course i’ll touch my kitten, since you asked so nicely. where does my baby want to be touched? here?” min touched his waist and sung shook his head before remembering to use his words.</p><p>“nuh huh… lower please” min always melted at how adorably polite sungie was, even when he knew min enjoyed making him feel good.</p><p>min touched his butt and sung laid his head sideways on his chest, close to minho’s face and said “please make kitten feel good, ‘ve been needy all day an’ missed daddy”</p><p>at his soft voice and choice of words, min decided not to torture him anymore and gently placed a kiss on the top of his head between his cat ears before moving his hips against sung’s, rubbing his crotch with his baby’s, to which sung let out a soft moan mixed with a sigh.</p><p>it was crazy how different his everyday, loud and energetic jiji was compared to his soft, subby baby sungie.</p><p>after a few seconds of grinding, sung whispered “uncomfy” with a little whine.</p><p>min understood what he meant, so he picked up sungie’s little body, sat him on the bed and took off his own pants, sung helping him impatiently. as soon as minho’s pants were off, he gently pushed sungie to get him laying on the bed with him on top, wearing only his loose tank top, which sung motioned for him to take off.</p><p>“you wanna keep your hoodie, bub?”</p><p>“mmhm” min didn’t correct him, knowing how hard it was for sungie to be vocal while being so floaty.</p><p>now with min only in his underwear, he moved on top of sungie, supporting himself with his elbows on either side of sungie’s head, he moved his hand to gently cup sung’s crotch, sungie letting out a full moan this time at the direct touch and grinding himself on min’s hand after seconds of it being still in that position.</p><p>“hey kitten, let me do it, since you’ve been such a good baby” and sungie nodded, placing his hands on minho’s face a bit unsure of where to put them. min gave him an encouraging smile and he relaxed, letting min control his pleasure.</p><p>minho began moving his hand a bit more roughly and sungie whimpered, already overwhelmed after being desperate all day.</p><p>“can i take off your pretty panties baby?”, sungie nodded. when min fully took off his panties, he saw how wet sung was.</p><p>“aww baby you’re making a little mess out of your cute panties” sungie hid his face in min’s neck, awfully embarrassed at how needy he was. being in min’s neck, he used this position to whisper softly in his ear.</p><p>“please please daddy, kitty needs you” letting his cheek lean on min’s cheek, feeling the softness of their skin mixed together, needing every touch he could get.</p><p>“okay kitten, i got you” min moved down to lick the head of sungies little cock, all flushed red, wet from all the precum and so hard it was painful.</p><p>finally engulfing his whole dick, min started bobbing his head, making sung let out the prettiest breathy moans. realizing sungie was trying to hold back, min moved to his mouth, hand replacing where his own was, and kissed him slowly, biting his bottom lip before pulling away.</p><p>“let me hear your pretty sounds, prince. i love hearing you when you feel good” and sung nodded. min went back to what he was doing with his mouth, now hurrying his movements, he felt sungie softly pull his hair. looking up at him with a curious gaze, sung explained himself.</p><p>“ ‘m close, don’ wanna cum without daddy’s permission”</p><p>at that, min couldn't help but roughly pull him into a heated kiss, his hand replacing his mouth where sungie needed him and fastening his pace. he swallowed every cute sound and gasp sungie let out and just as he felt sungie’s cock twitch at the closeness of his orgasm, his hand left his member and he pulled away from sung’s mouth to continue nibbling down his neck. moving his hand to expose sungie’s collarbones and leaving pretty hickies there.</p><p>sungie whined, high and loud, eyes almost letting tears fall due to his desperation of the orgasm that was taken away from him.</p><p>whining breathlessly in min’s ear, he said “please daddy please need you, kitten needs you”</p><p>“okay baby don’t worry, i’m here. i’ll make you feel good soon”</p><p>minho moved to grab the lube from inside the bedside table, already having decided a long time ago that since they were both clean and monogamous, that they wouldn’t use a condom, he went back to his baby, who was trying to hump his leg while he got what they needed. he started turning sungie around to lay on his stomach so he could prep him, when he heard sungie’s desperate voice, making him flinch from the suddenness.</p><p>“nono please daddy, need to see you, please don’t turn me around”</p><p>noting the stress in sung’s voice, he turned him around as fast as he could, only to see his baby’s eyes looking for him with a pout on his beautiful lips.</p><p>“bubba hey i’m here, i won’t turn you around, just thought you would be uncomfortable like this. calm down kitten, deep breaths. you can look at me” min tried to relax him, putting his hand inside the hoodie to caress his skin directly, touching from his waist to his hips and all over.</p><p>“ ‘m sorry ‘m so sensitive today. ugh ’m so irritating”</p><p>“hey none of that, don’t talk like that about my beautiful subby kitten hm” min said caressing his baby’s face now and sung moved to kiss him, letting him share minho’s air to calm himself down. he always found kisses so comforting he couldn’t go a day without them, which explains his distress about not getting one this morning.</p><p>pulling apart for real air and hugging each other, sung whispered to min “please daddy” and he returned his hand to sungie’s little cock.</p><p>“what is it kitten?” he felt sung’s dick twitch at the pet name, sung always finding it his favorite. he had recently discovered this pet play kink, both sungie's and his own. before, he used those nicknames just as nice names and nothing more, but when he found out about the hidden kitty he had as a boyfriend, he loved it.</p><p>“need you inside please” and with that min got to work. opening the lube, he poured some on his fingers, warming it up so that sungie wasn’t uncomfortable, his own cock hard from his view of sungie desperate for him to be inside his baby.</p><p>min put his first finger in slowly, earning a gasp from sungie when he bottomed out, thrusting it in and out until he felt it comfortable enough to add a second finger, and then a third, always avoiding his prostate, knowing how worked up sung already was. after adding a fourth one to be safe, min decided it was enough, given his kitten’s desperate moans and little airy words like “please” and “daddy”.</p><p>after taking off his underwear, he poured lube on his cock, hissing at the cold and finally getting some direct contact.</p><p>“are you ready kitten?”</p><p>“yes yes please daddy” and with that min put his knees up to his chest and slowly started inserting his cock in sungie’s tight hole, the bedroom full of groans and gasps until he bottomed out and leaned down to kiss his baby.</p><p>“you’re doing so well, kitty. daddy’s so proud of you”</p><p>after a few seconds, sungie let out a needy “please move daddy” and min placed his hands on his waist and started slowly thrusting in and out, enjoying seeing his baby’s face contorting from uncomfortable to pleasurable.</p><p>picking up his pace, sungie’s moans got louder and then a “ ‘m so close daddy please”, so min started actually pistoning his hips in that angle he knew drove sung crazy. and already accepting the complaint he would get from his neighbours, as soon as he hit it, sungie practically scream-moaned in the most pornographic way possible, making min go crazy from the gorgeous sound and the way sungie clenched beautifully around his cock.</p><p>“oh my god daddy you’re so big please don’t stop, ‘m so close”</p><p>min placed his hands on sung’s knees, opening them into almost a full split, thanking whoever decided to make him take dance lessons when he was little and realising sung went crazy when he understood what min was doing, making him feel his cock hitting every spot, feeling so full. once that position was formed, after raising his baby’s hoodie to look at his little torso, he redirected one of his hands to sungie’s waist in a bruising grip and another hand on his little cock, that was bouncing from the powerful thrusts. when he felt the twitch of his dick and the contraction of his little tummy, he held on to the base of sung’s cock, making him thrash around desperately, this time actually sobbing at the itching need to orgasm, his whole body shaking and spasming with his mouth wide open and eyes rolled back. min had never seen such a sight, actually regretting not edging his kitten before, reminding himself to let sung know that thought once they were done.</p><p>slowing down his thrusts to let sungie breathe, he kissed him, this time more tongue than anything, feeling sung’s sobs in his mouth. min always knew he liked teary eyed sungie, but seeing him actually cry beautifully because of him, was something he never knew could be so breathtaking. so that was a newly discovered kink...</p><p>min’s hand letting go of sungie’s dick and parting away from the kiss, he could now see sung’s adorably desperate face, on the edge of pouty, still letting out little cries and sniffles and shaking.</p><p>“are you okay bub? you’re doing so good, such a pretty and sweet prince”</p><p>“mmhm thank you, but need it. please let me” sung said with a whiney voice. and this is where it showed how subby he is. instead of questioning him and complaining, he just took it, and if he wanted more, he made sure to always be polite when asking for it and being thankful of what was given to him.</p><p>“we’ll see, kitten” min was already planning on letting him cum this time, knowing sung’s limit better than sungie himself, since he knew that if he didn’t stop, he would just take it, which is the part that got dangerous, even though they did have a safeword. still, he wanted to give sungie the benefit of the doubt.</p><p>continuing his thrusts, he decided he wouldn’t help sungie with his hand, since he was so close already he knew he was able to cum untouched.</p><p>a few powerful thrusts later, sung was crying again, so physically and emotionally overwhelmed that he couldn't help his sobs mixed with moans.</p><p>after an airy “ ‘m so close daddy, close close”, he got an idea.</p><p>“beg for it kitten. let me hear your pretty desperate voice begging to release. do it for daddy hm kitty?”</p><p>sungie flushed bright red, trying to hide behind his sweater paws until minho tutted “nuh uh kitten, none of that. let me see your pretty face while you beg, baby”.</p><p>usually sung didn’t have any problem asking min for something, after he lectured him so many times about voicing out what he wanted and that he wasn’t just a toy to lay still and take whatever, but being made to beg so explicitly made him so shy, he would explode if he hadn’t been able to cover himself at least that millisecond, not even talking about the lewdness of his position, legs wide open for min to see where he craved him.</p><p>sung softly whispered “please daddy let me cum” looking anywhere but at min.</p><p>“what was that kitten? i couldn’t catch that”</p><p>then sungie quickly hugged min, making him put his whole weight on top of him, placed his mouth next to his ear and said, with the most courage he could muster “please please daddy, let kitten cum. ‘m so close an’ i was a good kitty, waited ‘til daddy got here. please daddy, wan’ you to cum in me, fill me, breed kitten please, need it” he got more desperate after every word that left his mouth, grinding by himself of min’s cock.</p><p>when min caught what sung said in between all the hurriedness of his speech, his suspicions were cleared. he always suspected sung had a cum kink, given how he loves to taste himself and always asks min to cum in his mouth, swallowing every drop before proudly showing his empty mouth to minho, who would’ve got hard again if he didn’t have a refractory period. now knowing he had a breeding kink just cleared everything. sung really loved cum anywhere he could get, and that was min’s breaking point.</p><p>getting up from where he was laying on sungie, he looked at his kitten’s red face, teary eyes, round cheeks with dried and wet tears, ears almost falling from where they were clipped and he took his left hand, bringing it close to sung’s face until it touched his bottom lip, he forced two fingers in his mouth, used his right hand to straighten sungie’s legs, making him feel every muscle tense, brought that hand back to his waist, and thrusted so hard sungie could almost feel it in his throat.</p><p>going back to pistoning his cock inside him, sungie felt like he was being fucked dumb. he felt like he couldn’t think from how full he was, extremely loud moans muffled by min’s fingers, mouth wide open with his tongue hanging out, eyes rolled back and min felt like he could cum just from the sight.</p><p>a few minutes and many brainwashing thrusts later, min felt sungie tense up, so he took his fingers out, placed his hand in sungies neck, barely using any force but just enough for him to feel it, and he kissed sungie, hard and hasty, swallowing  sung’s moans that got higher and whinier until min whispered to him, lips touching in between words and eyes looking at each other intensely.</p><p>“cum for me, kitten, and i’ll fill you up. you want me to breed you full baby? make your pretty little tummy bulge from all the cum i’ll pump in you? hm? answer me, kitty. if you don’t, i can just leave you here, empty and needy. kitty wouldn’t like that, would he?”</p><p>sungie was losing his mind, taking a few seconds to catch everything min said, which was driving him even crazier as he understood each word.</p><p>“nonono please daddy breed me, don’t leave me empty please. wanna be full” replied sungie, now crying, and min could get used to this. sung had never been so needy and desperate as today and he loved this sungie, mostly because he thinks this is the real sungie and he was holding himself back before.</p><p>minho smirked, looking straight into his eyes, pecked his lips and said “then cum.”</p><p>he roughly pounded into the tiny boy, making his whole body move, watching his face contort beautifully sinful, he felt sungie extremely tighten around him and he came with a loud sob that he felt in his hand that was holding sungie’s throat, the sight and tightness making min cum too.</p><p>when sung felt min empty himself in him, he desperately whispered to min with a broken voice.</p><p>“the plug please daddy please”</p><p>min, not needing anything else said to understand his baby, he leaned towards their bedside table, opened the drawer still not pulling out, and grabbed what his kitten needed. when he got it he slowly pulled out, hissing and looking at sungie’s face to check for any pain and only seeing some discomfort. when he finally pulled out, he quickly but carefully put the pretty tail plug in his kitten, slowly closing his legs, careful not to hurt any muscle, and as soon as sung felt comfortable and full, he blacked out from exhaustion. min knew he needed to eat and drink something, but decided on letting him sleep, at least knowing he ate lunch not too long ago, and went to cuddle his baby, who unconsciously snuggled closer to him.</p><p>“my pretty kitten“</p><p> </p><p>three hours later, sungie woke himself up because of a dream he had, but forgot what it was about as soon as he tried remembering it, which made him very confused. as he gained consciousness, he slowly remembered the events that happened before he blacked out, covering his face with his sweater paws in embarrassment when he felt a sting on his lower back and feeling the tail in him. oh. now he actually remembered... everything. more specifically, what he said. </p><p>fuck he was so embarrased. they had been dating for a few months only and he was hoping he’d show this part of him to min at least an year later. but once again, jisung’s luck wasn’t on his side. he felt around with an extended arm to check if there was a body when he felt nothing. part of him was relieved, because it saved him the embarrassment, but another part was worried min had left him because he was weird and he freaked him out, even if it looked like min liked what had happened, he couldn’t help but overthink.</p><p>minho, almost as if he heard sung’s brain overworking itself, came in the bedroom with a tray of food and water. their eyes met and while sung blushed, min smiled softly.</p><p>“hi kitten”</p><p>now sungie actually hid himself, putting on his hoodie’s hood and covering himself once again with his sweater paws, he groaned.</p><p>“uggggh no i’m so embarrassed, i’m sorry i’m such a freak”</p><p>min placed the tray on the bedside table, turning on the little lamp since it was dark outside, and went to sit in front of sungie, who was against the headboard. He removed sung’s hand from his face and his hoodie from his head and replied while fixing the little cat ears.</p><p>“hey bub, you’re not a freak, why do you say that?”</p><p>“ ‘cause i am! i acted weird and probably freaked you out”</p><p>“prince, you didn’t act weird, you showed me what you’re into... which i’m also into” min admitted about the breeding and the dirty words, and looked at sung’s face for his reaction and his eyes widened.</p><p>“really?” sung asked unbelievably.</p><p>“yes baby, really. and i kind of already had figured out the breeding part”</p><p>“oh my god nooooooo” sungie groaned, throwing his head on min’s shoulder, trying to hide his face, to which min let out a small chuckle.</p><p>“come on, eat something, kitty”</p><p>after getting some food into sungie, minho spoke up.</p><p>“come here bub” min indicated to his lap, turning to rest his back on the headboard and helping sung straddle him, looking tiny in his arms and watching min with his head tilted upwards as if he was looking at a giant.</p><p>“i’ll keep saying this again until you believe it. i love every part of you, be it more floaty and needy or not, i want to see all of you. what happened a few hours ago made me fall even more in love with you” sung sniffled.</p><p>“and honestly if i knew you would get so preciously subby and teary, i would’ve edged you earlier” min said smirking.</p><p>“ugggh you just had to ruin it with that”</p><p>“heyy i really mean everything, you dummy”</p><p>sungie mocked his phrase with a weird voice and min grabbed his tail, pushing it right into his prostate and sung moaned.</p><p>“ ‘s sensitive” sung slurred while hugging min tightly.</p><p>“do you want me to take out the plug, precious? must be uncomfy wearing it without having cleaned up-”</p><p>"no no no no! please don't take it out!" sungie shouted before shying away on min's shoulder and whispering shyly "i like it. feel full"</p><p>min cooed, taking sungie's face in his hands and softly kissing his pretty lips.</p><p>"i love you kitten"</p><p>"i love you too daddy"</p><p>more soft kisses.</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>"next time you wanna try overstimulation?" min asked after some silence.</p><p>"yah!!!!!" sung playfully hit his shoulder, to which minho insisted.</p><p>"hey i'm serious!"</p><p>"i- but- did- did you see how i reacted to the edging?! are you trying to kill me?!?! jisung stuttered.</p><p>minho once again pushed his tail even deeper this time, punching the air out of sung and letting out a moan almost as pornographic as the one hours ago.</p><p>"if i get more reactions like that, i'm into anything" said min with a smirk.</p><p>and later added "but still if anytime there's anything you're not comfortable with, be it during sex or in our daily life, you can use the safeword. i'll also use mine if i ever feel uncomfortable. got it?"</p><p>"mmhm"</p><p>minho tutted.</p><p>"yes daddy"</p><p>"that's better"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i hope you liked it :)<br/>if you did please leave kudos and a comment, i also accept constructive criticism but choose your words carefully cause i'm a sensitive bby<br/>if there's anything you wanna talk about, be it friendly or a request for a fic, you can always dm me on twitter @ssoftkittenn<br/>that's it, see you next time :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>